Pokemon Twilight
by Kairi Avalon
Summary: A young girl named Olivia Rowan has aways been afraid of pokemon since the incident but when she meet up with a special Riolu. Her adventure will began. She must face her fears head on. As she battle her way to the top, and become a person she never
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. So I don't expect much.

Olivia is the granddaughter of Professor Rowan and my character.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Start of a New Beginning**

It was early in the morning a young girl wake up from her sleep. The smell of breakfast fills the house as if it was saying good morning to her. Today is like not any other day. Today is her tenth then tomorrow she would go on her journey with the pokemon she chooses. That was the plan anyway but since that incident she has be afraid of pokemon.

_Flash Back To Four Years Ago..._

While visiting a friend, a young girl about six years old was playing outside with some of the Pokemon on the ranch. She wore a white shirt with pink overall. The three adults were on the porch. There were two men and a woman. The woman was holding a two years old male toddler. "Olivia, don't go so far okay dear," she said with a worry tone. "Okay, Mommy I won't" said Olivia as she continued to play with the Pokemon. "Don't worry, Selena she'll be fine" said the man next to her. "She turned her head toward the man and said," I know I just worry about her that's all," she said as she looked at her daughter playing with a Mareep. Then suddenly groups of Tauros stumble toward her. Olivia turned around but was so scared that she couldn't move. The man safe her just in time before they can tramped her but that experience made her scare of pokemon ever since.

_End of Flash Back_

Not even the pokemon that stay in the house knows to move when she is close by. She wishes she wasn't afraid by she couldn't help it. As usual, she woke up from her bed dress in her pink shirt with her pink pants like those that she always wore at night. Her shoulder length purple hair was a mess and her emerald eyes just don't want to wake up. She went down stairs to eat as she always did. She saw her little brother in the living room watching the Silver Conference that was on TV. His brown eyes stare happily into it as if he was there himself battling along side with his pokemon. She remembers when she uses to be that happy about pokemon. Always dreaming of getting her first pokemon, traveling, and beating trainer from left to right.

* * *

While she was day dreaming her mom walk in front of her and said "So Olivia are you going to eat or are you going to just stand there and day dream all day." Olivia turns around and saw her mom with her long purple hair into a ponytail and her brown eyes shining like the sun. Her mom is a beautiful woman, a caring mother, and a once great coordinator. Her mom won many pokemon contests in different region. Winning many ribbons and some trophy from the Grand Festival. Her mom was an amazing person. "Sorry, mom I was just thinking that's all" Olivia said. Her mom smile and said, "How about I make you some homemade waffles for you." Olivia nodded and when to the kitchen with her mom leaving her brother in the living.

* * *

After breakfast, Olivia brushes her teeth and fixes her hair. Then she changes into her clothes that she picks on last night. She wears a lavender short sleeves jacket, bright yellow shirt, a light blue short, on her left side on her hair is a star shape barrette. When she was done changing, she put on a light brown bag over her head and on her shoulder. Then she when down stair, put on her yellow and white sneakers on. The about to headed out when she was stop by her brother. He was about six years old with messy chocolate brown hair. He wore a white shirt with red sleeves on the each side; in the middle, it has black star and a pair of brown shorts. "Hey, where are you going in such a hurry" he said. "I'm just going to Hilary's house, why is it against the law or something" She replied. "Just asking, cheese you don't have to be mean about it," he said then he turn away toward the living room to watch some more TV. Olivia sight and open the door to the outside world. Heading towards her friend's house but she didn't know is that today was the day her life will change for the better.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest in a different time, a small, blue, dog like pokemon was battling another pokemon but this pokemon has a human by its side. The human and the pokemon was hard to see for the dog like pokemon but that doesn't change to fact that it will keep battling no matter what. The trainer shouts out something and the pokemon spit out fire from its mouth. The dog like pokemon dodges it just in time but the pokemon spit out other and than other. It keeps dodging until the pokemon felt a pain in its arm. It was hit by the attack. The pokemon was about to attack again but the trainer told it to stop and take out a ball. The trainer throws it and shucked to blue dog pokemon into it. The ball keeps on shaking until it finally stop. The trainer recalled to pokemon back to its ball and pick up the other ball. The trainer turns around and saw another person walking out of the shadow. "Finally we caught that pokemon the boss wanted," he said sighting. "Yeah, we better head back before anybody knows we here," said the trainer. "Okay, let's get going then." They both left into the darkness and everything was as if it never happens.

* * *

That's all so far so I hope you like it. I will accept OC later in the future.


	2. Author's Note

**I just want to say Happy Year 2010 and that I might deleted the first chapter so I can make some changes. Also I have writer block for chapter two so it might take a while and if can give me suggestion on chapter one changes or about chapter two then I take it. If you have any suggestion please put them in the review. I need help how Olivia going to save Riolu and how she spend her birthday. Thank you for reading Pokemon Twilight.**


End file.
